X-Y linear stage consists of a platform that moves in X direction and in Y direction relative to a base which is in stationary. The platform and base are joined by two guides that restrict motion of the platform to either x-axis direction or y-axis direction. The motor-driven stages travel ranges of a few millimeters to a few hundreds millimeters. X-Y stages use a guiding system such as crossed roller bearings to move the stage smoothly, however, due to frictional forces generated from moving, thickness variation of very thin lubricant films in the bearings, and minor mechanical gap between guides and rails, there is an inevitable moving errors after any movement, typically in the sub micrometer or micrometer range. The moving errors include errors in the linear motion in x-axis direction, linear motion in y-axis direction which is perpendicular to x-axis, linear motion in z-axis which is perpendicular to x-axis and y-axis, angular motion around x-axis (roll), angular motion around y-axis (pitch), and angular motion around z-axis (yaw). Optical linear encoder system can increase the positioning accuracy. A laser interferometer system can also significantly increase the positioning accuracy of an X-Y stage. To meet increasing demands for the extremely accurate positioning in semiconductor industry and in precision machining industry, present invention provides a new stage positioning control method and apparatus which with very higher precision.